Holmes, Sweet Holmes
by Tommaso
Summary: Sept ans après son mariage, Watson aime autant sa vie qu'elle ne l'épuise. Alors qu'il erre dans la ville, ses pas le conduisent devant le 221b, Baker Street. Mais dans quel but ? Warning : m/m.


Pour fêter l'anniversaire d'un _serial reviewer_, Syrus, voici une petite fic en guise de cadeau. Présent sans prétention, j'espère lui faire plaisir… et faire plaisir aux autres lecteurs ! A vous comme à lui, merci pour tout !

* * *

_C'est plein de baisers caresses, plein de mots sucrés d'enfants  
Attestation de tendresse, rituel rassurant  
Harmonie, intelligence et raison ou sérénité  
Complice connivence, autant de mots pour exprimer tout ce que c'est  
(Jean-Jacques Goldman - C'est pas d'l'amour.)_

**Holmes, Sweet Holmes**

* * *

Voici sept ans que mon quotidien s'est séparé de celui du grand Sherlock Holmes. Sept intenses années de réflexion qui ne m'ont toujours pas permis de mettre un nom sur notre relation : amitié virile, amour maladroit, tendresse réciproque ; je peine à croire que je pourrais un jour me satisfaire d'un seul qualificatif. Je me contente depuis de résumer pudiquement notre histoire à cette phrase piochée au hasard d'une de mes lectures : notre union fut l'une de « _ces choses qui n'existent jamais tant que le vide qu'elles ont laissé. _»

Ma vie a changé drastiquement durant ces longues années. Mary est une épouse aimante, compréhensive et toujours aussi belle. Elle est devenue depuis une mère exemplaire qui a fait de moi un père comblé ; la paternité m'a apporté la confiance qu'il me manquait, la sagesse qu'il me fallait, le bonheur que j'espérais tant. Les boucles blondes d'Alice sont des nuages dans lesquels j'aime passer ma main lorsqu'elle s'assoit sur mes genoux ; le sourire espiègle de Thomas est un éclat d'espoir lorsque mon moral sombre un peu. Le ventre rond de mon épouse adoucit autant ses traits que ma vie moins aventureuse mais tout aussi éprouvante. Peut-être accueillerons-nous une petite Rose au printemps, à moins que ce ne soit un petit James.

En ces temps difficiles, je tente de me focaliser sur ces détails qui font la vie plus agréable. Mon travail me demande énormément de sacrifices : depuis plus de trois semaines, je n'ai plus été en mesure de m'offrir un demi-jour de congés. Même le dimanche devient jour de consultations : le froid rigoureux de cet hiver londonien précipite des centaines de malades dans mon cabinet. Ce n'est pas pour autant que l'argent coule à flot : il s'agit d'être doublement attentif aux dépenses surtout dans la perspective d'une troisième naissance au sein de notre famille.

Mary ne peut travailler ; de constitution fragile, il s'avère déjà indispensable de louer les services d'une logeuse pour maintenir notre maison dans un état acceptable. Je crains que cette grossesse ne la fatigue au point de devoir engager notre bonne à plein temps. Deux enfants sont autant une source de bonheur que d'épuisement ; les nôtres s'avèrent particulièrement agités et nerveux. Bien que je les aime tous les deux, j'aimerai pouvoir – lorsque je rentre de ma journée – me plonger dans la lecture d'un roman ou dans une méditation paresseuse, assis dans mon fauteuil de cuir, en face du feu qui crépitent dans l'âtre. Mais rien n'y fait : la maison de poupée doit être réparée, les billes de Thomas ont roulées sous notre bibliothèque ; jamais, je ne dispose d'une heure à me consacrer. Il me devient même dur de rester seul avec Mary.

* * *

La fatigue et l'inquiétude que j'accumulais sont probablement les raisons pour lesquelles ma dernière consultation de la journée me semblait si longue. Mrs. Edbett, irritée, était obligée de me répéter la liste de ses symptômes. De guerre lasse, je redéposai ma montre à gousset sur mon bureau. Son pouls n'avait strictement rien d'inquiétant, elle n'avait pas non plus de fièvre.  
- Si vous me permettez, _Madam_, je pensais pourtant vous avoir déconseillé d'adopter un chien. Vous y êtes allergique ; nous en avions déjà parlé pourtant ! Débarrassez-vous du pauvre animal aussi vite que possible.

Me considérant d'un air interloqué, elle se raidit sur sa chaise, gênée de s'être ainsi trahie. _Mais trahie comment _? Me demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi ennuyée.  
- Vous m'avez expliqué avoir le souffle court, des démangeaisons et éternuer fréquemment. Or, pour ce dernier point, vous n'avez plus été obligée de sortir votre mouchoir depuis votre arrivée dans mon cabinet. La raison de cette irritation est donc absente de cette pièce. Ensuite, j'ai cru remarquer dans votre cabas un morceau de piètre viande… Convenable pour un bouillon, mais nous sommes vendredi. Croyante pratiquante, je ne peux concevoir que vous enfreigniez les règles élémentaires qui vous commandent de manger du poisson. Je suppose qu'il s'agit là du repas de votre cabot ! Enfin, un animal semble avoir été dressé pour tenir votre canne. La marque des canines et leurs espacements me laissent supposer qu'il doit être plus grand qu'un fox-terrier, mais plus petit qu'un dogue. Jack Russel, peut-être ?  
- Docteur ! Votre sens de l'observation me laisse pantoise.  
- J'ai eu un excellent professeur. La renseignai-je avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. Mais pensez à votre santé et confiez ce chien à quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors que Mrs Edbett s'apprêtait enfin à quitter le cabinet, elle fit volte-face et s'adressa à ma personne :  
- Vous ne connaitriez pas quelqu'un qui serait favorable à l'adoption d'un chien ? Newton est adorable ! Il n'a jamais mordu personne, je n'ai pas le cœur à l'abandonner.  
- Je me renseignerais, _Madam_. Répondis-je, pressé de la voir s'en aller et de fermer ce fichu bureau à double tour, histoire d'être enfin certain de ne plus y revenir pour le reste de la journée. Jetant un bref regard à mon montre à gousset, je poussai un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'était que cinq heures et quart.

Las, épuisé, je m'excusai auprès de Mary et décidai de faire un tour en ville. Il me fallait du nouveau tabac, j'aspirai à prendre un peu l'air après cette nouvelle journée cuisante. Après un détour chez Strongwood's d'où je ressortis avec une livre d'un très bon tabac – l'une de mes derniers plaisirs -, je me contentai d'errer sans but dans ce Londres crépusculaire, entre chien et loup.

Mes pensées ne guidaient plus mes pas, je marchai à l'instinct. Peut-être était-ce lui qui m'amena jusqu'à la façade d'un appartement que je connaissais bien ; peut-être n'était-ce pas que du hasard. Avec un peu d'émotion, je me saisis de la clé qui se baladait toujours dans sa poche. Glissant la pièce dans la serrure, la porte du 221b Baker Street s'ouvrit sur un couloir si bien connu. Au bout du hall, le visage bien veillant de Mrs Hudson m'accorda un sourire chaleureux :  
- Je suis ravie de vous voir Docteur Watson. M. Holmes vous attendait, je pense. Je déposerais le thé d'ici une heure, comme d'habitude.  
- Il m'attendait ? Je n'ai aucunement annoncé ma visite.  
- Sa porte est restée entrouverte toute l'après-midi. Me répondit-elle avec cette voix posée et pourtant tellement équivoque.

Mon ancienne logeuse avait toujours été une femme douce et charmante. Elle avait su, même avant moi, percevoir certaines choses chez Holmes. Elle faisait preuve d'une indescriptible patience ; en dépit de ses colères et de ses critiques envers le capricieux détective, je la soupçonnais d'éprouver une certaine tendresse envers son locataire hors du commun.

Gravissant les marches une à une, mon cœur s'emballa autant que tous les autres jours. Souvent, je revenais ici quand la vie devenait trop dure, mes épaules trop fragiles ou mon cœur trop lourd. Plus simplement, lorsqu'il me manquait trop pour que je m'en tienne à nos lettres ou télégrammes. Nous n'habitions pas si loin l'un de l'autre mais nos vies étaient à présent bien distinctes. Nous avions chacun des impératifs différents : il fallait nous y plier.

Mon visage triste et morne se détendit en voyant le regard accueillant de son ancien colocataire. L'hôte n'eut aucun besoin de me dire où m'asseoir ; je trouvai naturellement ma place dans mon ancien fauteuil de cuir, usé aux endroits où je posai autrefois mes coudes. L'air de cet appartement était inappréciable : cette ambiance feutrée me soulageait de cette tension et de cette amertume accumulée :  
- Mrs Hudson m'a confié que vous m'attendiez ? Osai-je finalement, après m'être avachi dans ce siège si confortable.  
- Un pressentiment. Que dis-je ? Une certitude ! En réalité, je vous ai vu hier ou deux jours plutôt peut-être. Vous sortiez de Strongwood's avec un paquet de tabac noir fumé. Vous ne fumez guère cet abominable mélange que lorsque votre esprit est en souffrance. Quant au reste ! Vos cernes parlent pour vous et ce tic irritant de triturer votre bouton de manchette… Signe évident de nervosité. Il fait froid, humide ; nous sommes en novembre, vous devez être sollicité par de nombreux patients. Sans parler du ventre de Mary qui s'arrondit de jour en jour ! Vous n'alliez plus tarder.

Un tic agita mon visage, comment aurais-je pu imaginer un instant qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une sensation ? S'avançant doucement vers moi, il se pencha en avant et alluma la cigarette que je venais de glisser entre mes lèvres. Son visage, à quelques centimètres du mien seulement, me fit espérer plus qu'un contact visuel. A mon grand étonnement, il retourna s'asseoir en face de moi.

Sept ans après, je craignais toujours autant de faire le premier pas du long chemin qui nous menait, sans détour, jusqu'au lit. J'attendais patiemment qu'il se décide et m'attire à lui, pour un baiser possessif, afin de ne pas me lancer de moi-même dans l'aventure. Secrètement, j'espérais que cette passivité m'aide à soulager ma culpabilité. Sa voix posée vint me tirer de mes pensées :  
- Watson ? Vous n'êtes pas très loquace.  
- Vous m'excuserez et parlerez bien pour deux. Vous en êtes capable, je le sais ! Lui répondis-je, sans aucune agressivité.

Me détendant peu à peu, je l'écoutai durant de longues minutes détailler l'énigme complexe qu'il avait reçue plutôt dans la semaine. Avec amusement, je le regardai faire preuve d'un enthousiasme enfantin alors que sa voix dure ciselait les principaux tenants et aboutissants de cet épineux problème. Je retrouvai l'Holmes qui m'avait tant plu : passionné, flamboyant et éloquent. A vrai dire, je n'avais écouté son récit que d'une oreille distraite, bien trop obnubilé par ses mains fouettant l'air, ce regard alerte et ces lèvres pincées.

Lucide, il posa son regard réprobateur sur moi. L'espace d'un instant, je cru faire face à l'un de mes vieux instituteurs à l'aspect strict et sévère :  
- Vous ne m'écoutez guère ! Pourquoi continuerais-je à détailler cette affaire ? Elle n'a certainement d'intérêt que pour un grand esprit tel que le mien.

La mégalomanie de mon ami n'avait décidément d'égal que son intelligence. Ceci était d'ailleurs l'unique circonstance atténuante de cet égotisme exacerbé. Il n'était nullement fâché, tout au plus un peu froissé que mon attention ne se soit pas focalisée sur son compte-rendu d'une qualité certaine. A présent posté devant la fenêtre, il contemplait le dehors de son appartement. Dans la vitre, je pouvais apercevoir son reflet boudeur :  
- Ne m'en veuillez pas, je suis extenué. Justifiai-je, ennuyé de cette tension inutile. Ces jours sans vous visiter ne m'ont pas aidé ! Chaque soir où je me couchais sans vous voir était une journée perdue à mes yeux.

Le sourire que réprima rapidement mon ami ne m'échappa pas. La corde sensible avait tremblé ; il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule :  
- Je ne suis donc pas un poids de plus ? J'ai longtemps crains que notre histoire soit une complication supplémentaire dans votre vie difficile. J'ai éprouvé la peur de ne plus vous revoir, mon cher.

Ses doigts se raidirent, crispant le tissu de ma redingote. Dans une formulation bien trop fière et une pudeur authentique, il avait osé me dire qu'il s'était senti abandonné. Touché mais surpris de cette affirmation, je ressentais l'urgence d'une réponse immédiate :  
- Jamais vous n'avez été une charge pour moi. Vous semblez d'ailleurs, étrangement, indispensable à mon équilibre. Les temps sont durs, je ne vous le cache pas ; mes seuls instants de repos et de quiétude sont ceux que je passe ici à vos côtés.

Déjà, son pouce caressait inconsciemment ma joue. Sans nous en rendre vraiment compte, nous nous rapprochions l'un de l'autre. Dans chacune de ses caresses, il y avait quelque chose qui relevait de la nostalgie. Comme un éternel remord de n'avoir pas su me garder à ses côtés, de ne pas être le seul dans ma vie. Enfin, il y avait cette douceur qui n'existait pas au temps de notre colocation. Peut-être est-ce l'expression de sa gratitude, de son soulagement de nous voir toujours aussi uni, la peur de me perdre à nouveau. Cette crise traversée – nom abominable pour qualifier mon mariage, j'en conviens – nous avait définitivement soudé. Nous avions enfin compris la fragilité de cette existence paisible et la nécessité de profiter l'un de l'autre.

Tout comme sa personnalité, l'affection qu'il me portait était infiniment complexe : je désespérais un jour d'en saisir toute l'essence. Toutes fois, ces réflexions profondes ne m'inspirèrent plus rien lorsque je sentis deux lèvres se poser dans mon cou, collant l'émail des dents à ma peau dorée. Le premier pas était franchi, je n'allais plus tarder à me laisser entraîner. Pour le jeu, pour mon propre égo, je décidai de lui résister encore quelques temps.

Croisant son regard demandeur, j'abandonnai bien vite mes plans. Plus qu'une envie naturelle, ses yeux noisette exprimaient son besoin de savoir que je lui appartenais, de me sentir au plus proche de lui. Répondant à cet appel que je trouvais émouvant, je me levai pour le prendre dans mes bras. A mesure que nos visages se rapprochaient, ses mains s'insinuaient sous mes vêtements. Mordillant ses lèvres, collant nos bouches l'une contre l'autre, je me décidai enfin à le laisser s'insinuer au-delà de l'ivoire de mes dents. Il prit possession de ma langue, de mon palais ; il prit surtout possession de moi : à présent et pour quelques heures, nous étions revenu sept ans en arrière.

Néanmoins, dans ces contacts maintes foies répétés, je ressentis une certaine gêne, de la réserve. Ce n'était pas neuf mais je m'étais toujours étonné de la présence de ce grain de sable dans notre mécanique du charme si bien huilée. Cependant, il ne fallait pas longtemps pour que nous nous jetions dans la gueule du loup comme autrefois.

Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent enfin, nous nous regardâmes avec cette même appréhension : serions-nous un jour assez coupable pour cesser nos aventures ? Souffrant de cette pensée, je préférai m'engloutir dans ce feu de caresses et d'échanges nous menant tout droit à sa chambre. Celle qui fut, à une époque lointaine, notre chambre.

Plus qu'un Eldorado, son corps était un véritable mémorial de nos vies. Chaque cicatrice me renvoyait des aventures aussi inédites que dangereuses ; chaque marque était le vestige des soins que je lui avais apporté. Au-dessus de tout, cette silhouette était un repère. Une des choses que je connaissais le mieux en ce bas monde à force d'y avoir goûté. Chaque grain de beauté dessinait un plan complexe qui me menait toujours au même endroit : dans ses bras ; la place la plus sereine et la plus apaisante de ce monde.

Notre corps à corps éclata nos tenues aux quatre coins de la pièce. Allongé sur lui, je m'appuyai sur un coude. De la pointe de la langue, je traçai des arabesques sur son torse. Un parfum unique m'emplissait les narines : ce mélange de tabac, de son eau de Cologne et de poudre ; malgré mes efforts, je n'avais jamais pu recréer cette essence si subtile. Un frisson anima mon ami lorsque je déposai deux baisers sur les boutons de chair brune. Taquinant les tétons, je pris un certain plaisir à le voir tressauter face à cette sensation nouvelle.

La lourde patte qui s'abattit sur moi, chiffonnant mes cheveux entre ses doigts était d'une tendresse surprenante. Plus que jamais, je le sentais amoureux. Paradoxalement, peut-être plus qu'à l'époque où nous pouvions nous aimer à notre guise. Dévorant fiévreusement ses lèvres, je descendis finalement vers le nombril. Caressant doucement cette niche, mes délicatesses s'achevèrent en chatouillements au point de le faire rire ; nous étions aussi satisfaits l'un que l'autre de cette ambiance légère, de cette proximité.

Les yeux noisette s'animèrent d'une lueur enflammée : caressant la toison sombre qui s'évanouissait sous la dernière barrière de dessus, il m'invita à l'en débarrasser. Aidé par les mouvements de bassin de mon ami, je le dégageai de ce dernier carcan de coton. Sa hampe s'offrit à moi comme d'antan. Dès lors, tout fut facile, évident, naturel. Nous avions si souvent répétés ces mouvements qu'ils étaient ancrés dans nos mémoires, dans nos habitudes.

Plus que de faire l'amour, nous le jouions. Chacun cherchant l'autre, cherchant à reproduire les gestes d'antan, mesurant et refreinant la passion qui nous agitait… sans succès. Car toujours, sept ans avant, sept ans après, c'était avec le même appétit que les lèvres se touchaient, avec la même voracité que les langues se liaient, que les mots se perdaient dans les râles et les soupirs. Oui, nous jouions bel et bien l'amour mais nous devions être de mauvais comédiens. L'un comme l'autre, nous tentions de nous persuader que nous faisions ceci pour l'autre et nullement pour nous : il s'agit d'accomplir cet acte comme un cadeau et non comme une faiblesse ; cette épineuse passion dont nous ne pouvons nous défaire.

Logé dans l'agréable chaleur de ma bouche, il gémissait. Ses doigts s'emparèrent des draps blancs, les tordant et les livrant à toutes sortes de supplices. Je continuais mes va et vient, ces mouvements lents qui constituaient une injuste mais délectable torture aux yeux de mon compagnon. Chérissant l'extrémité du membre, je l'entendis monter crescendo dans ses râles et ses supplications. « Plus fort, plus vite, attendez ! » ; autant de mots qui m'encourageait à continuer cette valse sensuelle. Comme un désir de dominance, je cherchais à le pousser toujours plus loin. Je ne souhaitais entendre qu'une chose : ses feulements de plus en plus rapprochés, ses demandes désespérées. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et me fixa, de cet air renversant, en me prévenant qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir, je compris parfaitement quelles étaient ses intentions. Ravalant l'avantage que j'avais acquis jusqu'ici, je me laissais rouler sur le côté.

Me surplombant, je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, me transmettant cette question devenue inévitable :  
- Watson, êtes-vous sûr de le vouloir vraiment ?

Je le voulais. Je n'ai jamais compris cette attirance unique – il fut le seul homme à partager ma vie – mais j'avais, en revanche, bien prit conscience d'un fait : je ne pouvais pas lui résister. Nous devions être fait l'un pour l'autre ; la Fatalité lie les êtres envers et contre tout. La morale et l'Eglise défont les unions, nous obligeant ainsi à nous cacher derrière d'épais rideaux et dans le silence d'un appartement londonien. Cependant, Holmes et moi étions fiers de porter haut les couleurs de cet amour : dans le secret, certes, mais avec la volonté et l'espoir insensé de nous aimer jusqu'au dernier de nos jours.

Lorsque je le sentis me préparer avec tant de prévenance et de patience, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire que cet Holmes condescendant, illustre mais cynique, n'était qu'une seule des facettes de cet homme : une parure, un écran tout au plus. Son âme, bonne et généreuse, modeste et secrète, me rendait encore plus fier de le côtoyer dans la plus grande intimité. Personne, mieux que moi, ne pourrait jamais être en mesure de parler de ce grand détective dans ces mots justes. Si quelqu'un s'y aventurait, il ne verrait que la face éclairée de la lune ; l'essentiel serait invisible à ses yeux.

Plantant ses yeux immenses dans les miens, il fut attentif à ne pas me blesser. Sa bienveillance n'avait d'égal que la sensualité avec laquelle il me prit ; glissant doucement en moi avec ce désir de me rendre fou de lui, de ne plus faire qu'un, il fit disparaître la réalité. Plus de famille, plus de ville malade et morne, plus d'appartement trop grand pour lui, plus de vie trop petite pour moi, uniquement un désir de se coller l'un à l'autre. Son bassin allant et venant contre mes fesses, il goûtait les retrouvailles. De mon côté, je basculai la tête en arrière, submergé par ce plaisir différent de celui que je connaissais avec Mary mais tout aussi exquis. Ouvrant les yeux dans un effort surhumain, je le regardais : il était comme une vague, s'échouant sur moi pour mieux repartir, il oscillait et se balançait tout en me submergeant de lui. Il était partout : sous ma peau, entre mes reins, contre mes lèvres, sur moi. J'étais intoxiqué.

Dans un cri rauque et libérateur, il s'affaissa peu à peu. Epuisé, les joues exsangues, le corps tiraillé, il trouva néanmoins la force de s'allonger sur le flanc. Glissant ma main jusqu'à mon membre, il le massa d'une façon délicieuse. A mon tour, je sombrais dans un plaisir aveugle. Il colla ses lèvres à mon oreille : ce que j'entendis lors de cet ultime mouvement transforma l'instant en un souvenir impérissable. Le bas-ventre en feu, je me rependis sur sa main et mon ventre à la seconde près où j'entendis ce « Je vous aime » murmuré à l'oreille. Une délicate intention, bien rare ; Holmes était trop pudique pour scander ces mots.

Le corps tremblant, les yeux humides d'émotion, je me sentis loin de tout. Une évidence m'apparut soudainement : je me blottis dans les bras de mon amant ; resserrant son étreinte sur moi, il m'offrit le seul abri qui puisse m'apaiser. Collé contre lui, je me sentais en sécurité. Quelque fois, il m'arrivait de lui souffler ces mots : chez moi, c'était là où il était. Ni plus, ni moins.

Dans un demi-sourire, il manipula les mots aussi bien qu'il manipulait ses mains et ses lèvres : « Holmes, sweet Holmes. » Je m'évanouissais dans les bras de Morphée, comblé mais épuisé, en répétant cette maxime.

* * *

Deux coups brefs à la porte me réveillèrent. Je ne m'étais pas endormi depuis très longtemps : à peine vingt minutes. A mon grand regret, Holmes quitta le lit et ceintura ses hanches d'un drap. Avançant jusqu'à la porte, il revint avec un plateau à thé recouvert de viennoiseries. Il m'embrassa et déposa la collation devant nous :  
- Holmes ? Ne pensez-vous pas que Mrs Hudson ne soupçonne certaines choses ?  
- Elle ne soupçonne rien, je vous l'assure. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle est intimement convaincue de la… nature de notre relation, dirons-nous.

Un peu gêné mais rassuré par le calme de mon compagnon, je mordais à pleines dents dans l'un des scones aux raisins. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes dans le silence.  
- Mon ami ? Que diriez-vous d'un chien ? Une cliente cherche à confier son animal à une personne de confiance ; elle doit s'en séparer à regret. Il fait bien vide ici sans Gladstone. Promettez-moi de ne pas vous livrer à des expériences sur cette pauvre bête si, par malheur, elle n'avait qu'ici comme refuge !

Holmes acquiesça, allongeant sa promesse d'une grande rasade de thé à la menthe :  
- Pourquoi ne pas offrir un animal à Thomas et Alice ?  
- Holmes, ma parole ! Votre nièce et votre neveu sont encore plus diaboliques que vous. Je craindrais fortement pour la santé de cet animal.

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de mon compagnon ; j'y vis là une certaine fierté d'avoir su transmettre quelques caractéristiques à ces deux protégés :  
- Ils me manquent parfois. Je passerai les voir prochainement.  
- Vous leur manquez beaucoup aussi. Savez-vous qu'ils ont méprisé les histoires que Mary leur lisaient au lit, sous prétexte qu'Oncle Holmes en racontaient de meilleures ?

Dans un rire commun, nous achevâmes cette soirée. Bientôt, la nuit allait tomber sur Londres. Ramassant mes affaires, je m'habillais, la mort dans l'âme. Me tenant, quelques minutes plus tard, devant la porte, je me retournai vers mon ami :  
- Sept ans de retrouvailles et de départ, je ne m'y fais toujours pas.  
- Vous ne vous y ferez jamais. Admit Holmes de cette éternelle franchise qui le faisait parfois passer pour quelqu'un de froid. Mais nous les affronterons toujours à deux. Dorénavant, quand rien ne va plus : envoyez un télégramme ou un message, ne tardez plus à venir. Je vous accueillerais les bras ouverts. A la prochaine, mon vieux.

Cet épisode à peine terminé, je pensais déjà à ma prochaine visite. Malheureusement, après un ultime baiser, un dernier regard de connivence, la porte s'est refermée. Enfin, presque, pas tout à fait : dans l'embrasure, un visage m'apparut une dernière fois :  
- Watson ! N'oubliez jamais : _Holmes, sweet Holmes_ !

* * *

Encore un joyeux anniversaire à Syrus ! J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire lui a plu, mais aussi aux autres lecteurs de passage. Commentaires et remarques bienvenus !


End file.
